dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
机械心脏（语录）
这页是机械心脏（the Heart）在《耻辱1》中的语录列表。 《耻辱2》中的语录列表在此。 任务 高级督军坎贝尔 *“某人吐出他的最后一口气，死不瞑目。” ** "Somewhere near a man has just taken his last breath. His eyes are still open!" * “悲剧，在四处上演。” ** "Misery. Everywhere." *“如此得腐败！如此得虚伪！让我无法直视！” **''"Such corruption! Such hypocrisy. Make me look on it no more!"'' *“一旦他们被带到这来，他们就永不离开。督军总会找到他们想要的罪行。” **''"Once they are brought here they never leave. The Overseers always find the guilt they seek."'' *“那些督军去哪儿了？他们带着他们的猎犬趟过齐胸深的水。” **''"Where have the Overseers gone? They wade through chest high waters with their hounds."'' 欢愉之屋 *“鼠疫横扫了这里。他们还有很多房间没有清理干净。” **''"The plague swept through here. There are rooms they have yet to clean."'' *“女孩们一点都不喜欢这个新来的妈妈桑。她一点都不友善。完全不像之前的那位。” **''"The girls do not like this new Madame. She is not kind. Not at all like the old one."'' *“金钱猫今天晚上款待的都是重要客人。妈妈桑很担心。一定不能让她失望。” **''"The Golden Cat entertains important clients tonight. The Madame is worried. She must not disappoint."'' *“他们弄来的那些女孩里，有的来自农村，有的是私生女，有的是家里喂不起的人。” **''"They ship them in from farming villages, bastard daughters and extra mouths that can't be fed."'' *“她们以为她们会去一家工厂里工作。但是当她们到了的时候，一切都太迟了。” **''"They thought they would be working in a factory. By the time they arrive it's much too late."'' 皇家医师 *“很多人都来大桥寻求慰藉。被毁掉的男人，被遗弃的女人，鼠疫的受害者全从这儿跳下去。” **''"Many seek the Bridge for solace. Ruined men, abandoned women, and plague victims have all leapt from here."'' *“碾碎的矿物质，农场的动物，装着神秘液体的瓶子，这些甚至更多其他的都是他实验的必备品。” **''"The crushed minerals, the farm animals, the vials of liquid mysteries - all these and more are necessary for his experiments."'' *“空气沉重而又陈腐。有些刺鼻的粉末依旧挥之不去。” **''"The air is heavy and stale. Some acrid powders still linger in it."'' *“索科洛夫看到了带着头盔的船长和满是獠牙的利维坦。你从星空中又看到了什么呢？” **''"Sokolov sees the Captain at the Helm, and the Tusked Leviathan. What do you see in the stars?"'' *“我闻到了挂架上的骸骨，石块下的血。建造这座建筑的时候死了人。” **''"I smell bones in the pylons, blood beneath the stone blocks. Men died building this structure."'' 波伊尔夫人最后的晚宴 *“这曾经是一个高级督军的房子。莉迪亚·波伊尔依仗着特殊的关照亵渎了每一个房间。” **''"This was once the house of a High Overseer. Lydia Boyle took special care to desecrate each and every room."'' *“仅仅因为鼠疫的传闻就把很多老朋友从邀请名单上砍掉了” **''"Old friends are cut from the guest list at the merest rumor of plague."'' *“今晚，贵族们试图借着面具和装束来掩饰他们的失言。” **''"Tonight the nobles try to conceal their indiscretions behind masks and costumes."'' *“没有三位波伊尔夫人的首肯，其他家族都不敢采取任何行动。” **''"The other families dare not make a move without first approval from the three Ladies Boyle."'' *“如果你听到笑声，或者感到了对方在微笑，别傻了。这里才不会有光明亦或者欢乐的海洋。” **''"Don't be fooled if you hear laughter, or happen upon a smile. There is no lightness or merriment here."'' 重返高塔 *“我们曾经都在这里。” **''"We have both been here before."'' *“如果真有一天鼠疫吞噬了整个顿沃，或者被火焚烧得一干二净，顿沃塔都会是最后一个倒下的。” **''"If the plague were to take the entire city, or flames consume it, Dunwall Tower would be the last to fall."'' *“摄政王现在住在这里。那些等着被刽子手刃的人也住在这里。尽管他们住的条件不同。 ” **''"The Lord Regent resides here. As do those who await their turn with the executioner. Though their apartments differ."'' *“他顺着楼层走，小心地边敲边数着每一块砖，只碰一下。他无法摆脱脑子里的各种想法。” **''"He walks the floor, careful to touch each stone only once, counting. He cannot purge his mind of the thoughts."'' *“顿沃塔没有高得可以闻不到死尸恶臭。” **''"Dunwall Tower is not so tall that it can rise above the stench of death."'' 水淹区 *“他们把尸体扔到这儿。粗糙的手。粗糙的手和笼子。有些还没有死透，还在喘着气。水是如此的冷，这将是他们能感觉到的最后一件事情。” *''"They bring the bodies here. With rough hands. Rough hands and cages. Some of them are still breathing. The water is so cold and it is the last thing they feel."'' *“即使是可怕的洪水也无法洗去顿沃的悲伤。” **''"Even the terrible floods were not enough to wash away the sorrows of Dunwall."'' *“他们曾屠了这里，呼吸着那些迷人的躯体散发出的恶臭。” **''"They butchered the deep ones here, breathing in the rich stink of their enchanted flesh."'' *“当海堤崩塌，很多奇怪的事情就被淹没、被遗忘。” **''"When the sea wall broke, many strange things were drowned and forgotten."'' *“那些水是贪婪的，它们绝对不会还回那些被它们拿走的东西。” **''"These waters are greedy. They will never give back what they have taken."'' 保皇党 *“艾米丽困惑地撞着她的脑袋。他们把哭泣的艾米丽拖上了船。她喊着你的名字。” **''"Emily banged her head in the confusion. They dragged her crying into the waiting boat. She called your name."'' *“你和那些渔民一样。他们广撒网，拖起所有能捞到的东西。美好的东西，致命的东西，有毒的东西，全被一网打尽。” **''"You are like the rivermen. They spread their nets wide, and pull up all manner of things. The sweet, the deadly, the poisonous, all together in one catch."'' *“你已经没有利用价值了。他们都渴望你的死讯。” **''"Your usefulness is spent. They long for news of your death!"'' *“卡莉丝塔试图保护她，但是他们从她的怀里拉走那个孩子。哦她诅咒了他们！” **''"Callista tried to protect her, but they pulled the child from her arms. Oh, the curses she spat at them!"'' *“他们匆匆离去，如虫豸般四散，渴望能钻入那些你为他们打造的巢穴。” **''"They left in great haste. Scattering like insects, eager to bore into the nests you made for them."'' 最后的灯塔 *(见保皇党目录) 其他地方 顿沃酒酿区（Distillery District） *“这里曾经酿造烈酒，我尝过一次。从味道上来看，是从河贝里提炼出来的。” **''"There is a strong drink made here. I tried it once. Distilled from River Krusts by the taste of it."'' *“酿酒厂周围兴起了很多妓院。他们相互之间都无法割舍。” **''"The brothels sprang up around the distilleries. They are inseparable."'' 狗圈酒馆（Hound Pits Pub） *“太阳升起前，他们把所有或死或伤的生物都抛入河中。人或者狗，他们都被扔进河里。” **''"Before the sun rises they toss any casualties into the river. Men or hound - they all go in."'' *“他们拿河水兑酒。但是最终有人睡着了，之后就是新的从酒窖里拿来的酒。” **''"They top off the wine with river water. But eventually someone swoons, then fresh bottles are fetched from the cellars."'' *“他们的命运取决于你的努力程度。都掌握在你的手里，还有你的决意。” **''"Their fate rests on your effort. On the strength of your hands, and of your heart."'' *“他们围着蜡烛站成一圈，划伤了手，歃血为盟。血碰到火焰后滋滋作响。” **''"They stood in a circle around the candles, and cut their hands to form their alliance. The blood hissed as it touched the flames."'' *“保皇党在这里建立了一个安全屋。他们花费了极大心力在这些不被允许去做的事上。” **''"The conspirators have found a safe home here. They take great care that they are not followed."'' *“这里的麦芽酒加了蜂蜜让它更甜一些，为的是掩盖住喝水的咸味。” **''"The ale here is sweetened with honey to hide the taste of river brine."'' *“清醒的人低声细语，喝醉的人大声喧哗。” **''"The sober speak in whispers. The drunk bellow."'' *“有人在这里赢得财富，有人在这里失去生命。” **''"Fortunes have been won here, and lives have been lost."'' *“老人占据了一个黑暗角落，把自己灌醉到不省人事。是猎狗第一个找到他的。” **''"The old man claimed a dark corner and drank himself into oblivion. The hounds were the first to find him."'' *“在地下室的某处，猎狗厮杀猎狗，金钱易手。” **''"Somewhere in the basements below, hound kills hound, and money changes hands."'' *“如此的笑声！他们在唱着老歌，肩并肩、手拉手。但是这是曾经的欢乐时光。” **''"Such laughter! And they are singing the old songs, linking arms. But that was from a happier time."'' *“这里上演着各种交易，有时候是酒精的作用，有的时候是受到刀尖的威胁。” **''"Deals are made here, sometimes under the influence of wine. And sometimes the influence is the point of a knife."'' 虚空（The Void） *“这地方是一切的终点，又是一切的起点。” **''"This place is the end of all things. And the beginning."'' *“时间在这里没有任何意义。几秒钟亦或者几个世纪都无所谓。” **''"All of time is meaningless here. Neither seconds nor centuries."'' *“这个地方迟早有一天会吞噬掉天空中所有的光明。” **''"Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky."'' *“那个行走于此的人就是所有。舒适的摇篮曲和被啃过的骨头。” **''"The one who walks here is all things. Cradle songs of comfort and bones gnawed by teeth."'' *“这里是那些因为涉足黑艺术被夺走了力量的人要来的地方。这里是他们的末日。” **''"This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom."'' 各种环境 *“我能感觉到一个伟大的时代就要终结了。” **''"I can feel a great age ending."'' *“他们在焚烧着鲸鱼。” **''"They are burning the whales."'' *“潘迪希亚的厄运就要降临顿沃了。” **''"The doom of Pandyssia has come to the city."'' *“当堤坝崩溃的时候，河水冲了进来。整个区都暗淡失色了。” **''"The river rushed in when the barrier broke. A whole district went dark."'' *“我会很高兴去休息一下。” **''"I will be glad to rest."'' *“在科学院他们切下新鲜的尸肉，捆住天空的灯光。” **''"At the Academy they cut the flesh of the dead, and trap the lightning from the sky."'' *“为什么我如此地冷。” **''"Why am I so cold?"'' *“大船现在都已经不再运货。” **''"The great ships have stopped bringing their hauls."'' *“他们对我做了什么？” **''"What have they done to me?"'' *“我的父皇有一头金发，我的母后发色是亚麻灰。” **''"My father had golden hair. My mother hair like ash."'' *“这座城市是建造在那些伟大先人的遗骨上的。” **''"This city is built on the bones of the great ones."'' *“当最后一只利维坦不在了以后，黑暗即将降临。” **''"When the last leviathan is gone, darkness will fall."'' *“修道院是黑暗的，大门紧锁，再也没有那些伟大的布道。所有的督军都被派去街头。” **''"The Abbey is dark - its doors are locked, and no more the great sermons. The Overseers have taken to the streets."'' *“你能听到他们吗？在黑暗中哭泣。” **''"Can you hear them too? Crying out in the dark?"'' *“城市的思想家们，他们发明了很多新方法来驯服那些元素。” **''"The thinkers of the City - they devise new ways to tame the elements."'' *“不久之前顿沃城还是一座值得骄傲的城市。” **''"Not so long ago Dunwall was a proud city."'' *“现在已经到了丰收之月？时间已经不再有什么意义。” **''"Is it the Month of Harvest? Time has lost all meaning."'' *“我怎么可能知道这么多的事情？” **''"How can it be that I know such things?"'' *“听着，我可以听到他们的所有想法。” **''"Listen - I can hear their every thought."'' *“我不是活物，但是我也还没收到死亡的礼物。” **''"I am not alive - nor have I received the gift of death."'' 人物 保皇党 卡莉丝塔·科诺（Callista Curnow） *“她是卡莉丝塔·科诺。她在这座尔虞我诈的城市里学会了保护自己。” **''"She is Callista Curnow. She has learned to defend herself in this treacherous city."'' *“她和她的叔叔是科诺家族最后的幸存者了。” **''"She and her uncle – the last of the Curnow Family."'' *“她梦想着自由，希望可以站在捕鲸船的甲板上追逐海中的野兽！但是，唉，她是个女人。” **''"She dreams of freedom, and the decks of whaling ships fast after the beasts of sea! But alas, she is a woman."'' *“如此悲伤。” **''"Such sadness."'' 塞西莉亚（Cecelia） *(详见女性幸存者) 法利·哈夫洛克（Farley Havelock） *“看看他。哈夫洛克上将在陆地上就变得不安起来。” **''"Look at him. Admiral Havelock grows restless on land."'' *“他有个年幼的弟弟。一个艺术家：敏感、软弱。九岁的时候因为一场发烧被夺取了生命。哈夫洛克真的很爱他。” **''"There was a younger brother. An artist: sensitive, soft. Taken at nine by a fever. Havelock loved him truly."'' *“哈夫洛克上将见过的尸体比其他所有人加起来看过的都多。” **''"Admiral Havelock has seen more corpses than all the rest put together."'' *“他为了利益屠杀鲸鱼、杀人，还为了乐趣。” **''"He has killed whales and men for profit - and pleasure."'' *“他很嗜血。他在她死后……女皇死后试图掌控军队。女皇是被谋杀的。” **''"He has the bloodlust. He tried to seize control of the military after the Empress... after she? The Empress was murdered."'' 莉迪亚·布鲁克莱恩（Lydia Brooklaine） *（参见佣人） 皮耶罗·乔普林（Piero Joplin） *“每个夜晚黑眼的界外魔都要造访皮耶罗的梦境。” **''"Each and every night the black-eyed Outsider visits upon Piero's dreams."'' *“他是皮耶罗·乔普林。即便是现在他的脑海中也是在想象着他的下一个发明，这让人吃惊。我希望你也可以看到那个发明。” **''"He is Piero Joplin. Even now he visualizes the next invention - astonishing. I wish you could see it too."'' *“可怜的皮耶罗。他的药水让那么多人情况好转了那么多。但是药水却无法治愈他的脑膜炎。” **''"Poor Piero. His elixirs have cured so much for so many. But they cannot cure his brain fevers."'' *“自然科学院最年轻的毕业生。索科洛夫永远都不会原谅他！” **''"The youngest ever to pass through the Academy of Natural Sciences. Sokolov will never forgive him that!"'' *“他在卡莉丝塔洗澡的时候偷窥过她。不止一次。” **''"He has spied upon Callista as she bathes. More than once."'' 塞缪尔·比奇沃思（Samuel Beechworth） *“塞缪尔是个单纯的人，但是他了解雷恩黑文河及其所有支流，小到最狭窄的水湾。” **''"Samuel is a simple man, but he knows the River Wrenhaven and all its tributaries, down to the smallest inlet."'' *“他有很多伤疤。有些是因为河贝的粘液，有些是因为深海中无名的猛兽。” **''"He has many scars. Some from the phlegm of the river krusts, some from the nameless monsters of the deeper ocean."'' *“塞缪尔曾经热枕于听哈夫洛克的海上故事。但是或许上将并不是他所期望的那种人。” **''"Samuel was once eager to hear Havelock's stories of the sea. But perhaps the Admiral is not what he expected."'' *“塞缪尔·比奇沃思为了遗忘一段无望的爱情而出海。他成功了。” **''"Samuel Beechworth went to sea to forget a hopeless love. He succeeded."'' *“这个船夫有颗善良的心。而且尊重你。” **''"The boatman has a good heart. And respects you."'' 蒂格·马丁（Teague Martin） *“很少有人有勇气嘲笑界外魔。但是蒂格·马丁就是一个。” **''"There are few brave enough to laugh in the Outsider's face. But Teague Martin is one."'' *“别因为他谈论戒律就被他迷惑了。马丁的罪孽深烙在他的灵魂上。''”'' **''"Do not be deceived by his talk of Strictures. Martin's crimes weigh heavy on his spirit."'' *“他曾经当过兵、也当过公路强盗，现在是修道院的人。” **''"He has been a soldier, a highway robber and a man of faith."'' *“他困惑到底哪个才更强大，锋利的刀刃，还是巧如弹簧的舌头。” **''"He wonders which is more powerful - the knife or the tongue."'' *“他的目光总是盯在修道院的最高办公室。” **''"He always had his sights set on the Abbey's highest office."'' 特雷弗·彭德尔顿（Treavor Pendleton） *“考虑一下，彭德尔顿大人是贵族的儿子。” **''"To think, Lord Pendleton is the son of nobility."'' *“对于一个如此沉浸在温文儒雅的举止中的人来说，他的想法却是停留在复仇和谋杀上。” **''"For one so steeped in courtly manners, his thoughts do linger long on revenge and murder."'' *“这就是小彭德尔顿。爱嫉妒的小彭德尔顿。总是在阴影中。” **''"The younger Pendleton. Jealous little Treavor. Always in the shadow."'' *“他很容易皮肤感染。他的眼睛对于光过敏。” **'' "He is prone to skin infections. His eyes are sensitive to the light."'' *“彭德尔顿的船只从潘迪希亚大陆回来了，载满了可怜的被吓坏了的俘虏。” **''"Pendleton ships come back from the Pandyssian continent crowded with poor frightened captives."'' 华莱士·希金斯（Wallace Higgins） *参见男性幸存者 目标 撒迪厄斯·坎贝尔（Thaddeus Campbell） * “坎贝尔每天都在破着每一条七戒律。这是他自己的小玩笑。” ** "Campbell breaks all Seven Strictures each day. It's his own little joke." * “他很容易发怒，报仇时也没有一点怜悯仁慈。” ** "He angers easily, and takes revenge without mercy." * “高级督军——撒迪厄斯·坎贝尔” ** "The High Overseer - Thaddeus Campbell." * “别被信仰的腔调愚弄你。坎贝尔这个人虚荣、贪婪又颓废，还彻底得腐败。” ** "Don't let the talk of faith fool you. Campbell is vain, lustful, decadent - and completely corrupt." * “他为了个人利益、为了追求快感而滥用职权。” ** "He uses his position of power for personal gain and the pursuit of pleasure." 安东·索科洛夫（Anton Sokolov） *“安东·索科洛夫。他以前认识我。他为了我能走上正轨付出了那么多。” **''"Anton Sokolov. He knew me once. And did much to set me on my path."'' *“是的，索科洛夫是个异乡人，他的长相和举止都是个泰维亚的猪倌。但是他也是个伟大的天才。” **''"Yes, Sokolov's a foreigner - with the looks and manner of a Tyvian Swineherd. But he is also a great genius."'' *“他的知识并不是所有都来自于科学院的书本，有些是从他睡过的女佣身上获得的。” **''"Not all his knowledge was gleaned from Academy books, some is gained from the maid-servants he beds."'' *“贵族为了让安东·索科洛夫画一幅肖像都能付出什么！如果让他们知道他有多憎恶他们的话！” **''"What the aristocracy will pay for a portrait painted by Anton Sokolov! If only they knew how much he detests them!"'' *“这座城市亏钱了这个有才智出众的人那么多。让他喝吧，让他随便去找他能找到的陪伴。” **''"The city owes much to this great mind. Let him drink and find company where he can."'' 摩根·彭德尔顿（Morgan Pendleton） *“他的工作就是让别人送死。他需要的只是签个字。摩根·彭德尔顿大人。” **''"He works men to death. He need only put pen to paper. Lord Morgan Pendleton."'' *“摩根·彭德尔顿。他紧紧抓住所剩不多的家族财产，多么地贪婪。” **''"Morgan Pendleton. How greedily he clings to what is left of the family fortune."'' *“黑暗之月他和他的双胞胎弟弟出生的时候手手相连。刀子可以切开他们的肉体联系，但是划不开他们内心深处的纽带。” **''"Born joined at the hand to his twin during the Month of Darkness. A knife severed their physical bond, but not the bond that runs deeper."'' *“金钱猫的女人们都已经习惯了摩根那些不同寻常的要求。” **''"The women of the Golden Cat have become accustomed to Morgan's unusual requests."'' *“他在别人不快的时候才享受得到他那残忍的愉悦。” **''"He takes cruel pleasure in others' discomfort."'' 柯蒂斯·彭德尔顿（Custis Pendleton） *“彭德尔顿家族创建了这座城市，但是现在柯蒂斯·彭德尔顿活着只为了掠夺这座城市。” **''"His blood founded this city but now Custis Pendleton lives only to plunder it."'' *“柯蒂斯是彭德尔顿兄弟中最聪明，也是最残忍的那个。” **''"Custis is considered the smartest and the cruelest of the Pendleton brothers."'' *“他对于他双胞胎哥哥摩根的依恋并不是那么健全。” **''"His attachment to his twin brother Morgan is not wholesome."'' *“他从小就被灌输的想法告诉他世界对于他来说仅仅是一个玩具而已。” **''"He was raised to believe the world is but a toy for him to play with."'' *“他是整个格里斯托大陆上有着最敏锐的生意头脑的人之一。” **''"He has one of the keenest minds for business in all of Gristol."'' 艾斯玛·波伊尔（Esma Boyle） *“这就是艾斯玛·波伊尔。她喝酒是想要忘却她自己。” **''"That is Esma Boyle. She drinks to forget herself."'' *“当她皮肤上出现牙印的时候，她总是注意自己的衣服，以防被佣人们各种打量的眼神。” **''"When there are teeth marks on her skin, she is careful to dress away from the servant's prying eyes."'' *“当她家族为索科洛夫举办晚宴的时候，艾斯玛做在他旁边。他们聊了很多谜团，以及可以从星星中读到什么信息。” **''"When her family held a dinner for Sokolov, Esma sat with him. They spoke of many mysteries, and the messages that can be read in the stars."'' *“她的女儿降生的时候一团糟。之后医生告诉她，她再也生不了了。” **''"There was trouble when her daughter was born. Then the doctors told her there would be no more children."'' *“她现在在想的，做完那些华而不实的事件，还有她计划针对的一个敌人。” **''"In her thoughts now - the tawdry events of last night, and a rival she schemes against."'' 莉迪亚·波伊尔（Lydia Boyle） *“当她独自一人的时候，莉迪亚就弹大键琴；她是顿沃城里最优秀的音乐家之一。” **''"When she's alone, Lydia plays the harpsichord; she is one of the finest musicians in the city."'' *“在波伊尔家的女人之中，莉迪亚是最能保守住秘密的那个。” **''"Of all the Boyle women, Lydia has the most to keep secret."'' *“既不健谈又不绝美，她培养出了其他的气质来让她高贵无比。” **''"Neither a talker nor a great beauty, she has cultivated other qualities to survive nobility."'' *“她担心各种传言。她总是紧盯着仆人们。” **''"She worries about rumors. She keeps a close eye on the servants."'' *“她的佣人们都侍奉不长。也没人敢质疑她他们的下落。” **''"Her servants never last long. And no one dares question her about their whereabouts."'' 韦弗利·波伊尔（Waverly Boyle） *“韦弗利·波伊尔。她对于她的追求者来说表现的太出众了，但是男佣们都足够了解她。” **''"Waverly Boyle. She acts as if too good for her many suitors, but the servant boys know her well enough."'' *“波伊尔姐妹中最小的妹妹。她被她的鲁莽轻率所折磨，之后是长期的阵阵忧郁。” **''"The youngest of the Boyle women. She suffers from reckless frivolity, followed by long bouts of melancholy."'' *“整个顿沃都知道最好不要成为韦弗利·波伊尔的敌人。” **''"The society of Dunwall know better than to make an enemy of Waverly Boyle."'' *“她喜爱的游戏之一就是和一个年轻的社会名流交好，之后看着她在一年之内被毁。” **''"A favorite game of hers is to befriend a young socialite, and then see her ruined within a year."'' *“一个从莫雷来的佣人曾经有次深深地惹怒了她，她让他第二天就死了。” **''"A servant from Morley once stirred her so deeply, she had him killed the next day."'' 海勒姆·伯罗斯（Hiram Burrows） *“就是他，摄政王。在此之前是皇家间谍大臣。再这这之前仍然是，海勒姆·伯罗斯。他知道多少秘密！” **''"This is him, the Lord Regent. Before that the Royal Spymaster. And before that still, Hiram Burrows. What secrets he knows!"'' *“我是多错信！现在我看得如此清楚，我知道了我曾经有多眼瞎。” **''"How I misplaced my trust! Now that I see so well, I know how truly blind I was."'' *“他被强迫症驱使着，像个疯子一样。秩序，他必须让一切井井有条。” **''"He is driven by obsession, like a madness. Order, he must have all things, in order."'' *“就是他带来了老鼠，老鼠带来了鼠疫。没有人比他更应该被诅咒。” **''"It was he who brought the rats, the rats brought the plague. There is no man more accursed."'' *“疾病、死亡、谋杀，这就是海勒姆·伯罗斯、摄政王带给我们的。” *''"Disease and death and murder, that is what Hiram Burrows - the Lord Regent - has brought us."'' Daud *“操场上，其他孩子们都在惊叹他的眼疾手快。一天，一个男人来找小Daud，把他带走了。” **''"In the schoolyard, the other children would marvel at his quick hands. One day, a man came for young Daud, and led him away."'' *“不！他选的这条路没有回头之路。” **''"No! There is no turning back from the path he has chosen!"'' *“雇佣的刺客。Daud。女皇能感觉到的最后一件事情....是他的刀刃。” **''"Paid assassin. Daud. The last thing the... Empress felt was his blade."'' *“他双手行凶。但是他的内心却是另外一幅景象。” **''"His hands do violence. But there is a different dream in his heart."'' *“为什么你把我带来这里？我难道应该原谅这个男人所做的事情吗？” **''"Why have you brought me here? Am I meant to forgive this man for what he did?"'' 其他 阿黛尔·怀特（Adelle White） *（参见女性贵族台词） 亚力克（Alec） *（参见瓶子帮恶棍台词） 阿尔法（Alfa） *（参见女性幸存者台词） 贝蒂（Betty） *（参见妓女台词） 布莱克（Blake） *（参见男性幸存者台词） 波（Boo） *（参见瓶子帮恶棍台词） 邦廷（Bunting） *（参见男性贵族台词） 雷恩队长（Captain Ren） *（参见城市守卫官） 艾米丽·考德温（Emily Kaldwin） *“她知道的要比她讲出来的多得多。小公主艾米丽。” **''"She sees more than she is telling. Young Lady Emily."'' *“可怜的艾米丽！她的童年没有了！她变成了成年人权力斗争中的一枚棋子。” **''"Poor Emily! Her childhood is lost! She has become a pawn in the games of men!"'' *“甜饼干和血牛牛奶用来堵住艾米丽的嘴，魔法故事和航海故事用来让艾米丽安静下来。一切都为了让她在动荡的时期保持理智。” **''"She was bribed with sweet biscuits and ox milk, calmed with stories of magic and seafaring. All to keep her sane in a time of turmoil."'' *“她藏起了她的恐惧。她在找寻可以信任的人。” **''"She hides her fears. She seeks someone to trust."'' *“她紧抓住小孩子的玩具，但是它们只能带来短暂的安慰。” **''"She clings to her childhood things, but they bring her only brief comfort."'' 杰夫·科诺（Geoff Curnow） *“守卫队长是科诺。科诺家曾经是个大家族。现在只有他，和他侄女卡莉丝塔。” **''"The Guard Captain is Curnow. There was once a large family. Now it’s only him - and a niece, Callista."'' *“他的初恋是泰维娅的一名士兵。他以死亡来保守秘密。” **''"His first lover was a soldier from Tyvia. He killed to keep the secret."'' *“科诺对摄政王的忠诚是假装出来的。他在玩一场危险的游戏。” **''"Curnow’s loyalty to the Lord Regent is feigned. It is a dangerous game he plays."'' *“他卷入了一些大到他无法理解的事件中。” **''"He is swept up in events too large for him to comprehend."'' *“他的祝福来自瑟科诺斯。他们让他对此无法忘怀。” **''"His Grandfather came from Serkonos. They never let him forget it."'' 托拜厄斯将军（General Tobias） *（参见城市守卫官台词） 脑奶奶（Granny Rags） *“很久很久以前脑奶奶在宫廷里舞蹈。男人们都向她求婚。” **''"Long ago Granny Rags danced at court. Men begged to marry her."'' *“在她眼中她还是身着花哨的天鹅绒衣裳、年轻又鲜活，在她一夜春宵前。” **''"In her mind's eye she is fancy trimmed in velvet, fresh and young, on her way to an evening of romance."'' *“小心。她每一步都是有目的的。她也没看起来的那么弱不禁风。” **''"Careful. She treads with purpose. And is not as frail as she seems."'' *“有时候孩子们绕着脑奶奶，跟着她，嘲弄她。” **''"The children sometimes circle Granny Rags, following along and taunting."'' *“她已经身心全部奉献给界外魔了。” **''"She has given herself fully to the Outsider."'' 格里夫（Griff） *“他被判了五年，刑满释放后改名为格里夫。从来没人怀疑过他。” **''"He was in prison for five years, then changed his name to Griff. No one suspects."'' *“在困难时期，命运总是垂青他这种人。” **''"In troubled times, fortune often favors those such as he."'' *“格里夫开的价格是整个帝国里最公平的。”【比起皮耶罗的价格还是贵死了好么→_→】 **''"Griff offers as close to a fair deal as one can find in the Isles."'' *“对。他知道你是谁。但是他装作不知道。” **''"Yes. He knows who you are. But he will pretend he does not."'' *“一个老实人，不。但是他的心还没有某些人那么黑。” **''"An honest man – no. But his heart is not as black as some."'' 杰克·拉姆齐（Jack Ramsey） *（参见男性上层贵族） 梅斯·布林斯利（Mace Brimsley） *（参见男性上层贵族） 疯了的幸存者（Mad Survivor） *（参见男性幸存者） 普鲁登斯夫人（Madame Prudence） *“她把死掉的姑娘丢去河里。” **''"She throws the dead girls in the river."'' *“她很久以前就学会了不要偏心任何姑娘。” **''"She learned long ago not to grow fond of any of the girls."'' *“金钱猫在她接手前很久就已经在那里了。但是那些帘子是她的主意。” **''"The Golden Cat was here long before she came to run it. But the curtains were her idea."'' *“她最不担心的就是鼠疫。” **''"The plague is the least of her worries."'' *“她现在高扬着头颅，但是她曾经是站街的，浑身满是污秽。” **''"She holds her head high now, but once she worked the streets and wore naught but filth."'' 玛蒂（Mattie） *（参见女性上层贵族） 蒙哥马利·肖恩（Montgomery Shaw） *（参见男性上层贵族） 莫里斯·苏里文（Morris Sullivan） *“莫里斯·苏里文。刽子手、拷问者。” **''"Morris Sullivan. Executioner and torturer."'' *“莫里斯已经听了上百个被判有罪的人最后的恳求和内疚的忏悔。但是他什么都感觉不到。” **''"Morris has heard the final pleas and guilt-ridden confessions of a hundred condemned men. But he felt nothing."'' *“他出生在恩多里亚街的富人家，长成了健壮的大块头。但是他的脑子缩水皱缩了，像烂水果一样。” **''"He was born into wealth on Endoria Street, and grew large and strong. But his brain shrunk and shriveled, like bad fruit."'' *“家族担心血脉被外人冲淡，所以表亲和表亲结婚。多少代人了。” **''"The family feared diluting their blood with outsiders, so cousin married cousin. For generations."'' *“他童年的时候脾气极差。他们会发现家里的宠物死了。” **''"His temper as a child was vile. They would find the family pets dead."'' 普拉切特（Pratchett） *（参见男性上层贵族） 宣传官（Propaganda Officer） *(参见男性幸存者) 海本中士（Sergeant Heyburn） *（参见城市守卫兵） 松颚（Slackjaw） *“松颚。妓女养大的他。他将永远都不会知道他的父亲是一位王子。” **''"Slackjaw. Whores raised him. He'll never know his father was a prince."'' *“他和人、武器、烈酒打交道。他们总是喊他松颚。” **''"He deals in flesh, weapons, strong drink. They've always called him Slackjaw."'' *“他了解顿沃的街道，特别是那些黑暗的小巷，他也了解所有人。” **''"He knows the streets of Dunwall, especially it's dark alleys, as well as any man."'' *“如果没把握，他就用刀来解决。而这经常发生。” **''"If ever in doubt, which is often, he uses the knife."'' *“他和他的手下从特拉弗斯巷起家。现在整个格里斯托大陆都能感觉到他的影响力。” **''"He and his thugs started in Treavers Alley. Now his influence is felt over the entire Island of Gristol."'' 实验体312号（Test Subject 312） *（参见女性幸存者） 蒂莫西·布里斯比（Timothy Brisby） *（参见男性上层贵族） 各阶层人物 瓶子帮 *“他父亲是鼠疫的第一批牺牲者。” **''"His father was one of the first to die of the plague."'' *“街头恶棍。为钱杀人。” **''"A street thug. A knife for hire."'' *“当他抢不到任何人的时候，就在垃圾堆上烤老鼠。” **''"This one cooks rats over a trash fire when he can’t find anyone to rob."'' *“他为钱杀人。” **''"He murders for coin."'' *“他被拿威士忌抵工资，睡觉是在酿酒厂的地板上。” **''"He is paid in whiskey and sleeps on the floor of the distillery."'' *“他是个凶手也是个暴徒，他只向名为松颚的那个男人交待。” **''"He is a cutthroat and thug. He answers to a man named Slackjaw."'' *“他母亲依旧游荡在这个区的街头。” **''"His mother still walks the streets of this district."'' *“掠夺者。他是个帮派成员。” **''"A predator. He’s part of a gang."'' *“他尽一切努力照顾他的弟弟。但是那个男孩在六岁的时候因肺部肿胀而夭折。” **''"He looked after his brother the best he could. But the boy died of thick lung at the age of six."'' *“一个无情的贼。” **''"A brutal thief."'' *“12岁以前是个清沟工，直到他会用刀前，他一直从污物中筛东西。” **''"A mud lark until 12, sifting through the filth until he could use a knife."'' *“他是酒瓶帮的人。” **''"He is from the Bottle Street Gang."'' *“他每天晚上都喂一只迷路的狗。他给她取名比利。” **''"He feeds a stray dog every night. He named her Billy."'' *“松颚的手下。” **''"One of Slackjaw’s men."'' *“他母亲对他的临终遗言：让我们来瓶威士忌，亲爱的。” **''"His mother’s dying words to him were: Give us a whiskey, darling."'' *“暴力。绝望。堕落。” **''"Violence. Desperation. Depravity."'' 城市守卫兵（City Watch） *“他想念在海上的那些日子。” **''"He misses the days he spent at sea."'' *“他穿的就是城市守卫的制服。” **''"He wears the uniform of the City Watch."'' *“除非他今晚就死，否则他这辈子还要再杀两个人。” **''"Unless he dies tonight, he will kill twice more before ending his own life."'' *“他今晚已经失血过多。” **''"He has already spilled much blood today."'' *“他现在看起来没事，但是很快鼠疫的症状就会开始显现。” **''"He seems fine now. But soon the symptoms will start to show."'' *“悲惨的工作，但是对于监狱里的人来说还是很称心的。” **''"Miserable work. But still preferable to prison."'' *“这个人每杀一个人就留一绺死者的头发。” **''"This one has kept a lock of hair from everyone he's ever killed."'' *“如果他们在船上工作，那么自愿当城市守卫的人就要少得多。” **''"If there were work on the ships, there would be fewer men volunteering for the City Watch."'' *“对这个人来说，喝酒比什么都重要。” **''"The need for drink outweighs all else for this one."'' *“这套制服套着的是一个畜生。” **''"Beneath that uniform is a brute."'' *“他自学的识字。” **''"He taught himself how to read."'' *“如此粗野。” **''"So vulgar!"'' *“他有个和他一样野蛮、一样丑陋的女性朋友，但是他们待彼此都很好。” **''"He has a woman friend, as brutish and ugly as he. But they are kind to each other."'' *“他脑子堪比蓝颚盲鳗。” **''"He has no more brains than a bluejawed hagfish."'' *“洪水夺走了他的住宅和家庭。” **''"The floods took his home and family."'' *“他并不快，但是他的刀已经夺走很多人的性命了。” **''"He's not fast, but his sword has taken many lives."'' *“很少有人想这个人这么能喝。” **''"There are few men who can drink as heartily as this one."'' *“他跟着命令走。” **''"He follows orders."'' *“这人满脑子想的只有妓女。” **''"This one thinks only of whores."'' *“与城市守卫作对的人很少有活着的。” **''"Few live after crossing the City Watch."'' *“他是大地之月生的，从来不知道生父是谁。” **''"He was born in the Month of Earth, and never knew his father."'' *“四肢发达，头脑简单。” **''"Strong of body, but not of the mind."'' *“他不站岗的时候，他就去搜寻他的妹妹，她已经失踪一个星期了。” **''"When not at his post, he searches for his sister, missing a week now."'' *“他没脑子，就用军刀来填补。” **''"What he lacks under the helmet, he makes up for with that sword."'' *“他小时候一哭他妈妈就拿威士忌来让他停止哭泣。” **''"His mother fed him whiskey to stop his tears."'' *“只有傻瓜和恸哭者才会公开对抗城市守卫。” **''"Only fools and weepers openly confront the Watch."'' *“他父亲当年打他。现在轮到他来打他儿子了。” **''"His father beat him. Now it is his turn to beat his son."'' *“小心，他带着武器。” **''"Careful, he is armed."'' *“他在孤儿院长大。那里只有面包和河蟹。” **''"He was raised in the orphanage. There was only bread and river crab."'' *“这个令人作呕的畜生！” **''"What a disgusting brute!"'' *“他吃老鼠来保持体力。” **''"He eats rat to keep up his strength."'' *“看他脖颈和肩膀多厚实。” **''"See how thick he is about the neck and shoulders."'' *“城市守卫官让他自己剪掉自己的头发。” **''"The Officers of the Watch made him cut his hair."'' *“小心那把军刀。” **''"Beware that sword!"'' *“他散发着河里淤泥和啤酒的恶臭。” **''"He stinks of river mud and beer."'' *“他是个笨拙的傻瓜，但是还是要小心。” **''"He is a clumsy fool, but still, take care."'' *“他肚子总是饿。” **''"Always he has such hunger in his belly."'' *“尽可能地避免城市守卫。” **''"Best to avoid the City Watch, when possible."'' *“每当他杀人的时候都会看到她的面容。他永远都无法逆转他所做的事情。” **''"Each time he kills he sees her face. He can never undo what he did."'' *“很少有人敢于对抗城市守卫。” **''"Few dare a confrontation with the Watch."'' 低级城市守卫（Watch Lower Guards） *“他的头疼让他做了一些难以启齿的事情。” **''"The pain in his head drives him to do unspeakable things."'' *“下贱，胆怯。你在看到低级守卫以前就能闻到他们的味道。” **''"Filthy, cowardly. You smell the Lower Guard before you see them."'' *“他曾经就为了换一双靴子杀了一个人。” **''"He once killed a man just for a change of boots."'' *“他们有时候为了钱干活，但是经常是被拿酒低工资。” **''"They sometimes work for coin, but are often paid by the bottle."'' *“他之前在监狱里，但是他们需要更多的人来当守卫。” **''"He was in prison, but they needed more men for the guard."'' *“没有这件破烂的制服，他将一无所有。” **''"Without that torn uniform, he would have nothing."'' *“这人的思想和督军的狼狗别无二致。” **''"This one's thoughts are indistinguishable from those of an Overseer's hound."'' *“他不适合任何职业。这也是为什么他当了低级守卫。” **''"He is unfit for any vocation. That's why he's in the lower guard."'' *“他这辈子就洗过四次澡。每次都是他喝醉了掉进雷恩黑文河里。” **''"He's bathed but four times in all his life. The times he's fallen drunk into the Wrenhaven waters."'' *“低级守卫是从监牢里招募来的。” **''"The Lower Guard find their recruits in prison cells."'' *“命令把他绕晕了，所以别人干什么他就跟着干什么。” **''"The orders confuse him, so he follows what the others do."'' *“他像条野狗一样。饥饿、残忍以及污秽。” **''"He is like a feral dog. Hungry, mean, and mangy."'' *“有次他在原石岸水滨发现了一只乌龟。他拿生菜叶子和马蝇来喂乌龟。” **''"Once he found a turtle by the Rudshore Waterfront. He fed it lettuce leaves and horse flies."'' *“低级守卫：穿着劣质制服的酒鬼和小偷。” **''"The Lower Guard: Drunkards and thieves in shoddy uniform."'' *“他的母亲从来没有像关心酒那样关心过他。” **''"His mother never cared for him the way she cared for the bottle."'' *“他的剑糟糕极了，但是还是能砍人的。” **''"His sword is in poor condition, but it will still cut."'' 城市守卫官 *“他谋杀了一名贵族，之后把这件事情栽赃陷害给一个朋友。” **''"He murdered a nobleman, then framed a friend for the deed."'' *“傲慢自大。腐败。对摄政王极其忠诚。” **''"Arrogant. Corrupt. And fiercely loyal to the Lord Regent."'' *“他家的人都疯了。他是其中最糟糕的那个。” **''"Madness runs in his family. And he is the worst of them all."'' *“这些都是那些有钱有权人家的儿子。” **''"These are the sons of rich and powerful families."'' *“当他的表亲拒绝他的建议后，他派了一队城市巡逻队把他打死了。” **''"When his cousin refused his advances, he sent a Watch patrol to beat her to death."'' *“自律、骄傲、勇气。危险的组合。” **''"Discipline, pride, and courage. A dangerous combination."'' *“他的野心远远超越了城市守卫。” **''"He has ambitions well past the City Watch."'' *“他们行动快速又粗暴。不留任何情面。” **''"They act quickly, harshly. And without mercy."'' *“他一场斗剑都没输过。” **''"Not once has he lost a sword fight."'' *“小心。城市守卫官都是严格训练过的。” **''"Careful. The Officers of the City Watch are well trained."'' *“他收到了妹妹的来信。他再也无法回家了，家里鼠疫肆虐。” **''"He received a letter from his sister. He can never go home, the plague is there."'' *“众所周知他们会在攻击前嘲笑受害者。” **''"They've been known to mock their victims before striking."'' *“都没人提到那个失踪了的男孩。他自信他已经成功摆脱了那件事。” **''"No one ever mentioned the missing boys. He feels confident he's gotten away with it."'' *“一名城市守卫官。” **''"An Officer of the City Watch."'' *“他今天两次咳血了。他还没告诉任何人。” **''"Twice today he has coughed up blood. He's told no one."'' *“他会追随至死听从命令。” **''"He will follow his orders to the end."'' *“他很焦急。已经四天他没有收到她的任何消息了。” **''"He is worried. It's been four days since he's had word from her."'' *“看军官们对他们自己多骄傲。” **''"See how proudly the Officers hold themselves."'' *“他昨晚吃的让他肚子不舒服了。” **''"What he ate last night isn't settling well with his stomach."'' *“他们忠于摄政王。” **''"They are loyal to the Lord Regent."'' *“他再获得两项功勋就可以再获得一块奖章。他希望今天就能得到。” **''"He is only two merits away from another medal. He hopes to earn them today."'' *“小心，守卫的中士没有蠢货。” **''"Careful. This is no dim-witted Sergeant of the Watch!"'' *“他去精神病院造访他的父亲，尽管老人已经不记得他了。” **''"He visits his father in the asylum, though the man no longer remembers him."'' *“很少有人的剑术比他们好。” **''"Few can best their swordsmanship."'' *“他认为运动和纪律会让他远离鼠疫侵袭。” **''"He thinks exercise and discipline will keep the plague away."'' *“他有一把手枪，他之前用这把手枪射杀儿童。” **''"He has a pistol and has used it on children before!"'' *“如果被他们知道了他都干了什么，他就会被处死。” **''"If they find out what he's done, he'll be executed."'' *“他们是摄政王最信任的人。” **''"They are the Lord Regent's most trusted men."'' *“他们因为高阶技巧而入选。” **''"They are chosen for their advanced skills."'' *“他整个家族的人都被鼠疫夺去了生命。现在就剩他了。” **''"His entire family was taken by the plague. It is just him now."'' 高脚兵 *“别靠近它的双腿。” **''"Keep clear of its legs."'' *''"Somewhere atop that contraption, there is a man."'' *“它还有着其他的惊喜，不仅仅只是高度。” **''"It has other surprises in store, not just height."'' *“他相信他踩着的这台机器可以让他战无不胜。” **''"He believes the machine he walks on makes him invincible."'' *“他们走在鼠疫之上，走在老鼠之上，走在水淹的街道之上。” **''"They walk above the Plague, above the rats, above the flooded streets."'' *“他们借着他们的高度来占便宜。” **''"They use their height to advantage."'' *“什么样的统治者会用这样的东西来针对他们自己的人民？” **''"What kind of leader would use such against their own people?"'' *“大部分城市守卫叫他们高脚男孩。” **''"Most of the City Watchmen call them Tallboys."'' 妓女（Courtesans） *“她还留有童年的布娃娃，她把它藏在床下。” **''"She has kept a ragdoll from her childhood and hides it under her bed."'' *“街头拉客的妓女。只有老鼠才会让鼠疫扩散得更快。” **''"The streetwalkers. Only the rats spread the plague faster."'' *“当她十岁的时候，她母亲为了一瓶酒就卖了她。” **''"When she was ten her mother traded her for a bottle of wine."'' *“很少有干这个的是自愿的。” **''"Few enter this line of work by choice."'' *“她是个鼠疫携带者。感染了，但是并没有生病。她自己知道。” **''"She is a plague carrier. Infectious, but not ill. And she knows it."'' *“妓女知道很多秘密，也知道如何保守这些秘密。” **''"A courtesan knows many secrets, and how to keep them."'' *“雨之月一日，她打算跳楼自杀。” **''"On the first day of the Month of Rain, she means to throw herself from the roof."'' *“她们知道如何打扮来吸引男人的注意。” **''"They know how to dress to capture the attention of men."'' *“那不是她的错。当时为了手枪扭打一团。” **''"It wasn't her fault. There was a struggle for the pistol."'' 督军（Overseers） *''“即是现在他还在低声祈祷反对巫术。你能听到吗？”'' **''"Even now he whispers the prayer against witchcraft. Can you hear it?"'' *''“督军们都是虔诚的，但又如此盲目狂热。”'' **''"The Overseers are devout, but fanatically so."'' *''“如果他做到没有每个月至少一次的忏悔，他会非常残酷得惩罚自己。”'' **''"He punishes himself cruelly if he does not extract at least one confession every month."'' *''“他们在获取供认方面是专家，即便是从那些无辜的人身上。”'' **''"They are experts at extracting confessions, even from the innocent."'' *''“他并不关心他杀掉的那个人是异教徒还是无辜者。”'' **''"He has no care if the ones he kills are heretics or innocents."'' *''“他们从不休息，他们残酷的任务背后是靠的对众生修道院的奉献。”'' **''"They never rest - their grim task is fueled by devotion to the Abbey of the Everyman."'' *''“他们让他亲眼目睹父母因为膜拜界外魔而备受折磨。”（这个孩子后来还成为了督军）'' **''"They made him watch when they tortured his parents for their worship of the Outsider."'' *''“界外魔靠着很多未解之谜来找寻那些异教徒。”'' **''"The Overseers employ many mysteries to find those they call Heretics."'' *''“他在想他何时才可以回到修道院。”'' **''"He wonders when he will be able to return to the Abbey."'' *''“所有督军都应该来，所有的督军都应知你们的戒律，每一条。”'' **''"Should Overseers Come to Call, Know your Strictures, One and All."'' *''“他在背诵七戒律。但是他心里想的是血牛牛排。”'' **''"He recites the Seven Strictures. But he is thinking about blood ox steak."'' *''“有些督军睡着的时候狗就在身旁，关在笼子里。有人让那些畜生还上床。”'' **''"Some Overseers sleep alongside their hounds in the kennels. Some let the beasts into their bunks."'' *''“他被请去主持婚礼，很少，最近。这让他得以舒心。”'' **''"He was asked to perform a wedding. So few, lately. It lifted his heavy heart."'' *''“督军们，多么严肃得执行着他们的任务，根除界外魔的影响，比起来他们爱的那些人，他们恨界外魔更多。”'' **''"Overseers. How grimly they set about their tasks, rooting out the influence of the Outsider, whom they hate more than they love men and women."'' *''“他质疑他的能力。诅咒没有被打破。如果有什么，那个女人的疣似乎比以前更糟糕”'' **''"He doubts his abilities. The curse was not broken. If anything the woman's warts seemed worse than ever."'' *''“他们从终身修道院来。他们追捕所有异教徒。”'' **''"They are from the Abbey of Everyman. They hunt for heretics."'' *''“他害怕界外魔的影响力。”'' **''"He fears the influence of the Outsider."'' *''“为那些被发现使用巫术、有罪的人悲哀。”'' **''"Woe to those found guilty of using witchcraft."'' *''“他被最近发生的一些事情困扰。他不信任任何人。”'' **''"He is confused by recent events. There is no one he can trust."'' *''“几乎没有督军因为摄政王的城市守卫加入而高兴。”'' **''"Few of the Overseers are happy about being joined with the men of the Lord Regent's City Watch."'' *''“他感觉不太好，并怀疑是女巫的诅咒。”'' **''"He feels poorly, and suspects a witch's curse."'' *''“他们把鼠疫归咎于人们的罪孽。他们搜索有关犯罪的任何迹象。”'' **''"They blame the plague on the misdeeds of the people. They hunt for any signs of wrongdoing!"'' *''“他的狼狗在遇上一个老鼠窝时受伤了。那个畜生可能好不了了。”'' **''"His wolfhound was injured when they came upon a den of rats. The beast may not recover."'' *''“督军所到之处，平民战栗，兄弟反目。”'' **''"Wherever the Overseers go, common folk tremble, and brother accuses brother."'' 河贝 *''“河贝所在，寸草不生。”'' **''"Nothing else will grow if there are River Krusts nearby."'' *''“以前，渔民会把河贝刮干净，这样绅士们和夫人、小姐们可以在河边漫步而不会被它们肮脏的黏液所打扰。”'' **''"In the old days, the rivermen scraped away the Krusts, so gentlemen and ladies could stroll by the river un-accosted by their foulness."'' *''“只有那些富得流油的土豪才能买得起河贝珍珠的项链。”'' **''"Only the very rich can afford a necklace of river pearls."'' *''“有人说它们以眼泪为食。难怪最近它们长得如此巨大。”【恸哭者、整个顿沃都在哭泣】'' **''"Some say they feed on tears. And they have grown so very large of late."'' *''“他们赶那些孤儿来水里找藏在河贝里的珍珠。珍珠恒久远，那些可怜的人却死伤如此。”'' **''"They send orphan boys into the water to find pearls hidden in the Krusts. The pearls last forever, not so the poor boys."'' *''“当河贝数量到达一定的程度时，连鱼都不敢来了。”【水下动静河贝也会检测到】'' **''"When they grow in great numbers, the fish won't come."'' *''“老渔民是这样说河贝的，越能喷的河贝越值钱”'' **''"The old rivermen say this of the Krust - the more vile the spit, the more value the pit."'' *''“小心那些河贝。”'' **''"Beware the River Krust."'' 佣人 *“其他佣人都不喜欢她。” **''"The other servants don't like her." '' *“对于下等佣人来说，工作多得永远都做不完。” **''"Work is never done for the lowly servant."'' *“她做佣人的薪水永远都还不清她父亲的债。” **''"Her servant wages will not be enough to fix her father's debts."'' *“她所做的所有辛苦努力只得到一点点薪水。” **''"For all the hard work, there is little reward for her."'' *“如果她活得到明天下班，她就会被恸哭者咬伤，之后等死。” **''"If she lives until tomorrow, her day off, she will be mauled by Weepers and left for dead."'' *“别对佣人觉得可怜。工作做好了是值得骄傲的一件事情。” **''"Do not pity the servant. There is pride in the job well done."'' *“她没有一天不想自杀的。” **''"There is not a day that goes by she does not consider taking her own life."'' *“用佣人待遇并不好。但是为了挣钱，还有更糟糕的活。” **''"The house help is treated poorly. But there are worse ways to earn a coin."'' *“她的后背一直在疼。什么都无济于事。” **''"The pain in her back is constant. Nothing helps."'' 男性幸存者 *“他监视他的邻居们，并报告给督军。” **''"He spies on his neighbors and reports to the Overseers."'' *“只有一整天的工作后，他才会回到他的家人身边。” **''"Only after a long day of work will he return to his home and family."'' *“他一直都吃得很好，尽管他的老婆和孩子越来越瘦。” **''"He always eats very well, even as his wife and child grow thin."'' *“修道院发现平民才是最忠实的。” **''"It is in the common man that the Abbey finds its most faithful."'' *“他从他的生意伙伴那里偷东西，每天偷一点。” **''"He steals from his business partner. A little every day."'' *“有些人依旧可以沿着水边找到活计。” **''"Some men can still find work along the waterfront."'' *“他不是故意弄出这个伤口的，现在开始化脓了。” **''"He didn't tend to that cut, and now it festers."'' *“一个和他的梦想一样平庸的男人。” **''"A man is only as common as his dreams."'' *“他的一切都被洪水冲没了。” **''"All that he had was lost in the flood."'' *“他曾经很仰慕督军，现在惧怕督军。” **''"He used to admire the Overseers. Now he fears them."'' *“这是他能做得最好的了，但是他们依旧不满意。” **''"That work was the best he could do. And still they weren't satisfied."'' *“他累了。” **''"He is tired."'' 女性幸存者 *“她藏起她的双手。她的双手因为洗衣洗碗而粗糙又满是伤痕。” **''"She hides her hands. They are raw and scarred from the washing."'' *“平凡女子。她惧怕修道院和鼠疫。” **''"The common woman. She fears the Abbey and the plague."'' *“她是一家有钱人频繁光顾的店的裁缝。” **''"She is a seamstress in a shop frequented by the wealthy."'' *“她每天干的活最平常不过。” **''"There is nothing common about the work she does every day."'' *“她唯一想做的事情就是躺在弗雷姆林街上（Framling Street）等死。” **''"All she wants is to lay herself down in the middle of Framling Street, and await death."'' *“城市的构成就是由她这样的人组成的。” **''"The fabric of the city is made of stuff such as she."'' *“她把面包都给了她的孩子，她一直在挨饿。” **''"She starves so that her children can have bread."'' *“平民，头脑简单、自私，但是他们很善良。” **''"The common folk, simple minded, selfish, but they can be kind."'' *“她就这一套衣服，已经穿得破烂不堪。” **''"She has only one dress, and wears it to tatters."'' *“要是她每次只得到了一枚金币，她就会踢东西。” **''"If only she had a coin for every time she stubbed her toe."'' *“现在最小的那个病了。” **''"Now the littlest one is sick."'' *“她能喝酒也能泡男人。” **''"She can hold her drink as well as any man."'' 男性贵族 *“他密谋打算自己一个人独吞全部遗产。” **''"He plots to take the whole inheritance for himself."'' *“他很有钱，穿的也都是精美的华服。但是外表之下，所有男人都一样。” **''"He is wealthy and wears fine clothing. But underneath, all men look the same."'' *“他出身低微。他不止一次杀过人，但是他一直保守着这个秘密。” **''"He is low born. He has killed more than once to keep it a secret."'' *“他有钱又有权。” **''"He is very rich and powerful."'' *“很快钱就会花光了。当花光的时候，他将举步维艰。” **''"Soon the money will run out. And when it does, things will not go well for him."'' *“贵族的那些工作只限制在贵族圈子里。” **''"The job of the aristocrat is to stay an aristocrat."'' *“他对于折磨那些需要帮助的人乐在其中。” **''"He enjoys tormenting the help."'' *“他的家族有着大量房产和众多佣人。” **''"His family controls a large estate with many servants."'' *“他明天可能会穿蓝色夹克。灰色衬不出他的眼睛。” **''"He might wear the blue jacket tomorrow. The grey doesn't bring out his eyes."'' *“他们永远都不能把鞋子擦出他喜欢的闪亮样子。” **''"They never shine up his shoes as much as he likes."'' *“他曾经真心地关心过她。” **''"He really did care for her once."'' *“他第一次见到她的时候是九岁。她当时脚绊在轱辘里了。” **''"He first saw her when he was nine. She'd somehow got her foot stuck in the wheel."'' 女性贵族 *“她痛打她的仆人们。” **''"She beats her servants."'' *“那些有钱人依然还坚信鼠疫是只有穷人才会得的病。” **''"The rich still cling to the belief that the plague will only sicken the poor."'' *“只有她才知道她生病的母亲死的时候到底发生了什么。” **''"Only she knows what really happened the day her invalid mother died."'' *“她无须挥舞着刀剑或者手枪。八卦就是她的武器。” **''"She does not wield a sword or a pistol. Gossip is her weapon."'' *“她喜欢在那些需要帮助的人面前点钱。” **''"She loves counting the money in front of the help."'' *“贵族们觉得他们的财富和华丽、优雅的服饰得来的都理所当然。” **''"Aristocrats believe they deserve their wealth and finery."'' *“她最亲密的朋友在高冷之月死于难产。” **''"Her dearest friend died in childbirth in the Month of High Cold."'' *“她的生活被大部分人认为是一种堕落。” **''"Her life would be considered decadent by most."'' *“她不知道明天的晚宴应该穿什么。” **''"She has no idea what she should wear to the dinner tomorrow."'' *“她的新鞋很时髦，但是穿上的时候脚趾被勒得很痛。” **''"Her new shoes are of a nice fashion, but they strangle her toes."'' *“她就不打算把从奥斯瓦尔德夫人那里借来的项链还会去。” **''"She has no intention of returning the necklace she borrowed from Lady Oswald."'' *“她把看到她烙印在后背上界外魔标记的女佣赶走了。”【总监说了这人不是真的被标记，只是界外魔NC粉之一，她自己烙的→_→】 **''"She had to dismiss the maid-servant who saw the Mark of the Outsider, branded on her back."'' 女性恸哭者 *“这个恸哭者因为照顾她生病的孩子而感染。” **''"This weeper got the disease from attending to her sick children."'' *“只要逮住机会，她会试图把鼠疫传染给他人。” **''"She intends to spread the plague to others, if she gets the opportunity."'' *“听她那可怕的呻吟声！这个病让她既痛苦又被毁容。” **''"Hear her terrible moans! The disease is both painful and disfiguring."'' *“很快这个恸哭者会病到无法吃喝。她不会痛苦太久了。” **''"Soon this Weeper will be too ill to eat or drink. She will not suffer much longer."'' *“她确实记得她之前的生活。但是现在她也只拥有这样的回忆了。” **''"She does not remember her former life. All she has now is this." *“你帮不了她。顿沃城最好的万能药现在也救不了她了。” **"You cannot help her. The finest elixirs in Dunwall cannot help her now."'' *“他们关了她一段时间，但是当她的双眼开始流血时，他们把她赶了出去。叫她恸哭者。” **''"They sheltered her for a time, but when the blood came from her eyes, they sent her out. Called her a weeper."'' *“她本来买到了最好的万能药。或许她并没有及时地喝掉它们。” **''"She bought the finest elixirs. Perhaps she did not take them in time."'' *“督军告诉她，是她自己的罪行带来的鼠疫。” **''"The Overseer told her it was her own misdeeds that brought the plague to her."'' *“她现在还有一些意识，还有体力。别激怒她。” **''"She still has some awareness - and strength. Do not provoke her."'' 男性恸哭者 *“他看着他的妻子和女儿因为鼠疫而亡。现在鼠疫也夺走了他。” **''"He watched his wife and daughter die of it. Now the plague takes him."'' *"这个男人曾经的样貌一点都不在了。" **''"There is nothing left of the man he used to be."'' *“他曾经喜欢吃掉那些流浪的动物。但是那都是过去了。” **''"He was fond of taking in stray animals. But that was before."'' *“看看他！他还相信这场疾病会很快过去，他也会马上好起来。” **''"Look at him! Yet he believes this malady will pass and he will soon be well."'' *“他曾经是个贵族还是平民？无论是什么，那种生活现在都已经结束了。” **''"Was he a nobleman or a commoner? Whatever he was, that life is over now."'' *“他曾经是一艘很出名船上的鱼叉手。但是之后他病倒了。” **''"He was a harpooner on a great ship. But then he began to fall ill."'' *“他恳求她离开。哀求她不要帮助他。但是现在她也病了。” **''"He pleaded with her to leave. Begged her not to help him. But now she is sick too."'' *“他现在病得很厉害，但是警告你，他现在还很有力气。” **''"He is very ill, but be warned - he still has much strength."'' *“他希望他的妻子现在也在某处受苦，正如他现在这样。” **''"He hopes his wife is suffering somewhere, just as much as him."'' *“没有什么你可以为他做的了，只有保持距离。” **''"There is nothing you can do for him, but keep your distance."'' 恸哭者 *“他们因为鼠疫备受折磨。” **''"They suffer from the plague."'' *“他们被称之为恸哭者。他们可以持续几周得憔悴如此。” **''"They are called Weepers. They can languish like this for many weeks."'' *“无论之前他们是谁，现在都是这场传染病的受害者。恸哭者。” **''"Whoever they were before, now they are victims of the contagion. Weepers."'' *“恸哭者可能看起来很无助，但是他们实际并不是！” **''"Weepers may look helpless, but they are not!"'' *“这些病人传染的并不仅仅是疾病——他们传播的是恐慌。” **''"The sick spread more than disease - they spread panic."'' *“疾病先是攻击呼吸系统、眼睛、耳朵。之后就是废掉大脑。” **''"The sickness attacks the breathing, eyes, and ears. And lays waste to the brain."'' *“恸哭者。他们生活在不间断的痛苦中，直到最后死亡解脱了他们。” **''"The Weepers. They live in constant misery, until death finally releases them."'' *“对那些感染者心存些怜悯。但是记住，怜悯，但是不要靠近。” **''"Have pity for those afflicted. But a warning - pity them from afar."'' 刺客 *“他对Daud很忠实，是的，但是还有什么，有什么，不行，我看不出来。” **''"He is loyal to Daud, yes, but there is something else. Something - no, I cannot see."'' *“这样的能力。要是能用在除了杀人以外的其他什么上就好了。” **''"Such power. If only it could be harnessed for something other than death."'' *“Daud的刺客之一。他们无处不在，又不在四处。” **''"One of Daud's assassins. They are everywhere, and nowhere."'' *“Daud的人。保密做得如此之好，我都看不出真相。” **''"Daud's men. Secrets so well kept - even I cannot discern the truth."'' *“有些关于这个人个印象，是以前的记忆吗？？” **''"There is something about this one. A memory? From before?"'' *“他们厌恶背叛。来自内部的，和外部的。” **''"They are sick with treachery. From within - and from without."'' *“死亡。我只能感觉到这人身上散发出来的死气。” **''"Death. I feel only death from this one."'' *“他们就像提线木偶一样，并不是按照自己的意愿行事。” **''"They are like puppets. They do not act of their own will."'' *“就好像有个斗篷笼罩着他一样，我无法看穿。” **''"It is as if there is a cloak around him, and I cannot see through it."'' *“有些谜推动着他们的脚步。” **''"Some mystery fuels their steps."'' *“我能感觉到什么，但是很模糊，像一段记忆。” **''"I do feel something, but it's distant, like a memory."'' *“迷雾围绕着他们，我无法看穿。” **''"A haze surrounds them - I cannot see through it."'' *“Daud所有的人都一样。他们都好像在雾中。” **''"It is the same with all of Daud's men. They exist in the place of fog."'' *“他们是刺客，这是我能知道的。” **''"They are assassins, that much I know."'' *“他杀了一个人，其他什么我都不确定。” **''"He has taken a life - but I can't be sure of anything else."'' *“Daud发号施令，他们遵从。” **''"When Daud commands them, they obey."'' 狼狗 *“这只狼狗杀了很多人。” **''"This Wolfhound has killed many."'' *“雄壮的野兽。它们只知道残暴和饥饿。” **''"Magnificent beasts. They know only cruelty and hunger."'' *“有一个童谣：别哭也别出声，那会招来督军的狗。” **''"There is a children's rhyme: Do not weep or make a sound, for that will bring the 'seer's hound."'' *“它们无所畏惧。它们就是从恐惧之中孕育而生。” **''"They have no fear. It has been bred out of them."'' *“这只畜生很聪明。” **''"This beast is a clever one."'' *“它们可以闻出来谁在害怕、谁很虚弱、谁受了伤。” **''"They can sniff out those who are fearful, sick or wounded."'' *“这只很嗜血。” **''"This one has acquired a taste for blood."'' *“它们和它们的主人一样残忍，更有锋利的牙齿。” **''"They are as cruel as their masters, but with considerably sharper teeth."'' *“他会保护他的主人。” **''"He will protect his master."'' *“他们的听力很出色。” **''"They have excellent hearing."'' *“晚上，它梦见追逐老鼠。” **''"At night, it dreams of chasing rats."'' *“狼狗不是宠物。他们是督军最致命的武器之一。” **''"The Wolfhounds are not pets. They are one of the Overseer's most lethal weapons."'' *“这只，他爱咬东西。” **''"He is a biter, this one."'' *“狼狗，庞然大物。” **''"Wolfhounds. Massive beasts."'' *“这只不再是幼犬了。他会长成其他那些狼狗那样。” **''"This one is no more than a pup. He'll grow into those paws."'' *“督军带他们的狗去嗅出违法犯罪者。” **''"The Overseers bring their hounds to sniff out wrongdoers."'' en:The Heart/Quotes ru:Сердце (цитаты) it:Il Cuore/Quote Category:Quotes Category:Characters